


Grimm Tales from the M.E.'s Office

by Alicin_Wonderland



Category: Crossing Jordan, Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Boston, Cinderella - Freeform, Gen, Prince Charming - Freeform, Serial Killer, Snow White - Freeform, police case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicin_Wonderland/pseuds/Alicin_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Woody take on a case where a serial killer is murdering the people of Boston and dressing them up like characters from the Brothers Grimm fairytales. The chapters are short and I apologize. </p>
<p>I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimm Tales from the M.E.'s Office

4:26pm, August 30th, 2006. Interrogation Room Two, Boston Police Department:

The murders had left a bloody trail through the city, a trail that Boston PD had followed with vengeance since day one. Now the culprit was in custody, facing Detective Woody Hoyt.  
"You murdered them!" Detective Hoyt shouted. The Detective tossed gruesome pictures of the murder victims onto the table. Suddenly he became eerily calm and leaned forward, so their faces were almost touching. "You murdered them. And we have the evidence. You left a fingerprint behind. No one commits the perfect murder, but points for theatrics." Woody leaned back in his chair with a smug smile. "You don't get your happily ever after." 

6:47am, April 10, 2006. Highland Park, Boston. 

"Jordan!" Garett Macy, Boston's Chief M.E., called. "She's over here."  
Jordan ducked under the yellow caution tape, flashing her Medical Examiner's badge at the officers. She walked over to the body and blinked when she got a good view. "Um, wow. Not something you see everyday."  
"This is Carolina Sislo. Her mother owns a cleaning company..." Garett told her.  
Jordan knelt next to the body, Carolina was dressed like Cinderella. Her puffy blue ball gown looked new, as did the glass slippers on her feet, her blonde hair was in an intricate bun on top of her head, and the look was completed with a plastic tiara. Jordan opened the girl's eyes and examined them. "Petechial hemorrhaging in the eyes suggests asphyxiation," Jordan announced and continued her examination. "What's this?" She removed Carolina's glass slipper to find her big toe had been removed. "It appears our killer took a trophy."  
"Open her mouth and see what she asphyxiated on."  
Jordan opened Carolina's mouth, which was full of ash. Jordan stood, dusting off her jeans, "Let's get her back to the Crypt."

9:23am. Boston Medical Examiner's Office, Trace Evidence One. 

Nigel burst into trace with several papers in his hand. Jordan and Macy looked up from Carolina's body. "Alright, I have bad news and good news. What do you want first?"  
"The good news," Macy said.  
"There were no hairs, fibers, or fingerprints on the victim's body but I did find traces of Stachybotrys Chartarum in the ash that she was fed."  
"English, Nige," Jordan snapped at him.  
"Basement mold. It only grows in old buildings that are full of cellulose. The mold should help narrow down the area she was murdered in. Also, our killer seems to be extremely dedicated to making this a perfect match to the original Cinderella fairy tale, Carolina was found under a European Hazel Tree."  
"And the bad news?" Jordan asked as she weighed Carolina's liver and then heart. Her smock was spattered with blood from the victim, per usual. Sometimes she wondered what working elbow-deep in blood and viscera everyday had done to her mental state. Oh, well. Jordan was well aware her mental stability was nearly non existent anyway.  
“Hey, what’s this?” Macy asked, pulling a slip of paper from underneath the victim’s tongue.  
Jordan peered over the organ scale and looked at the damp paper. “Does it say anything?”  
“It says, ‘Turn back, turn back, thou pretty bride, Within this house thou must not abide. For here do evil things betide’,” Macy said.”What the hell does that mean?”  
“I think it’s a quote from Grimm’s fairy tales,” Jordan replied, setting the victim’s lungs in a metal bowl.  
"There's another body,” Nigel interrupted. “Bug and Sydney are on their way to do the pick-up. His name is Stephen Carter-Lewis, Carolina's boyfriend. It appears he is Prince Charming," Nigel told them with a grim smile. He set the mold charts on the edge of the autopsy table and left.  
“I would bet you twenty bucks they just got engaged.”  
“I’m not betting on a dead couple's relationship,” Macy said and then paused briefly. "Serial killer?"  
"Serial killer," Jordan agreed.


End file.
